Selalu Ada Ruang
by belivixx
Summary: Meski pikiran kita mengatakan tidak mungkin, tetapi hati akan selalu bisa menemukan ruang baru –Roberta Lockwood Oneshoot! re-publish


_Adakah yang lebih istimewa dari pada kasih sayang seekor kucing? –Charles Dickens_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selalu Ada Ruang**_

 _a fic for my lovely cat_

 _SABAY_

 _ **.**_

Suatu hari di musim semi yang lalu, kami sedang dalam perjalanan setelah berbelanja di suatu sore di hari Sabtu. Jam menunjukan pukul 16.30 , waktu puncak kemacetan di jalan raya empat jalur di tengah kota. Aku merasa lelah, dan hanya menatap sembarang ke arah toko-toko dan rumah-rumah yang kami lewati.

Suamiku, Shikamaru, yang menyetir tiba-tiba berseru kaget "Apa itu tadi?"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku mendadak waspada.

Dia melihat ke arah kanan dan berseru, "Anak kucing!"

Rupanya dia melihat segumpal bulu dilempar dari sisi kanan jendela mobil didepan kami. Terlalu terkejut untuk mencatat nomor kendaraan tersebut, Shikamaru lalu berhenti di perhentian terdekat, memarkir mobil. Dia lalu berlari kembali ke tempat dia melihat anak kucing itu mendarat di trotoar. Aku duduk didalam mobil sambil mambayangkan yang terburuk. Bagaimana seekor anak kucing bisa bertahan di tengah lalu lintas kota Tokyo yang padat?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru kembali dan menyerahkan kepadaku anak kucing berusia delapan minggu, dengan garis jingga dibelakang kedua telinga dan punggung yang bewarna kuning, dan ditengah perutnya bewarna hitam bulat, aneh.

Anak kucing itu gemetar dan terlihat bingung, tetapi tampaknya tidak terluka. Ia tak punya ekor. _Aduh_ , pikirku _ia tadi tertabrak_. Namun, setelah ku amati, ia memang terlahir seperti itu.

"Ia separuh Manx" kataku. Kupeluk dan kubelai kucing itu, dan berbicara padanya dengan nada lembut. Berpaling ke Shikamaru, aku bertanya "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Rumah kami sudah berpenghuni : dua kucing, kini dalam usia awal remaja. Pada hari Natal, kami mengambil lagi seekor kusing separuh ras Persia. Yang tadinya liar dan suka berkeliaran di sekitar cafe dekat perusahaan tempat Shikamaru bekerja. Butuh waktu tiga bulan bagi dua kucing terdahulu dan Sai, 'si pendatang baru' untuk saling membiasakan diri. Dan kini kami membawa seekor lagi? Tambahan pula, kami tinggal dirumah mungil yang tidak lebih besar dari apartemen dua kamar.

"Mari kita bawa pulang dan tenangkan ia. Hari senin ia akan kubawa ke toko pemeliharaan hewan Kiba." Kiba tidak pernah tega pada anjing dan kucing liar, dan selalu mau menampung mereka sampai ada yang mau mengadopsi. Begitulah klan Inuzuka.

Kami pun menyelundupkan kucing itu ke dalam rumah, menaruhnya di ruang tidur kecil, bersama dengan makanan, kotak kotoran dan handuk tua sebagai alas tidurnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama lagi bagi kucing-kucing lain untuk mengetahui keberadaan si penghuni gelap. Satu demi satu, mereka memposisikan diri di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup, diam-diam menuntut untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sasuke, kucing yang lebih tua dan dominan, jelas-jelas terganggu. Ia menatapku galak setiap kali aku berjalan melewati pintu kamar. Ia ingin aku tahu bahwa tidak ada tempat lagi dirumah itu, atau dihati nya untuk kucing lain.

"Jangan khawatir, bung." kataku, sambil membungkuk dan membelai kepalanya "Ia hanya tinggal sampai akhir pekan ini."

Pada hari minggu, anak kucing itu sudah bisa merasa nyaman dengan peraturan dirumah ini dan mulai mencari-cari hiburan. Aku sendiri kerap mendatanginya, membelainya dan menggodanya dengan bola benang atau seutas tali. Saat aku mengangkatnya ia langsung mendengkur dan menggosokkan hidungnya ke hidungku.

"Jangan terlalu akrab." Shikamaru mengingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir," jawabku. "Aku tidak sanggup merawat satu kucing lagi." Dua ekor kucing masih mudah. Ada dua kucing untuk dirawat. Dua mangkuk kucing untuk dicuci. Dua kucing untuk disikat dan diobati, jika perlu. Delapan cakar untuk digunting. Dua kucing yang sesekali ikut tidur bersama.

Lalu kucing ketiga tiba. Tiba-tiba saja rutinitasku dipagi hari berantakan. Dimana kucing-kucing itu? Mana yang sudah makan, mana yang belum? Mengapa aku selalu kehabisan mangkuk bersih? Sementara kucing-kucing yang lebih tua memilih untuk tidur atau duduk di beranda belakang, kucing yang muda ingin keluar dan bermain-main. Hidupku menjadi jauh lebih sibuk dengan tambahan satu kucing, sehingga aku tidak bisa membayangkan kucing keempat.

"Mereka tiba." ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Aku akan membuat minuman dan sedikit cemilan." Aku pun menurunkan kucing itu. "Nah, bermainlah."

Aku berjalan menuju dapur kecilku untuk membuat minuman di ikuti dengan kucingku yang lain. "Pemilik sementaramu tiba sayang, ikutilah Shikamaru kedepan." ucapku sambil membelai kepalanya. Ya, teman-temanku dan Shikamaru berkunjung hari ini, dan ketika mereka berkunjung tentu saja kucing-kucingku jadi peliharaan sementara mereka.

"Selamat datang." ucap Shikamaru pada dua orang didepan pintu. "Dimana Naruto?" sambungnya.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi bersama Sai. Hei Shika, tidakkah kau mempersilahkan kami masuk?" Sakura melihat ke belakang Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya.

"Dimana Temari?" tanya Sasuke menggantungkan jaketnya di gantungan pakaian dibelakang pintu

"Untuk apa kau bertanya? Apa urusanmu?" Shikamaru menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Jangan lupakan siapa yang membantumu untuk dekat dengan gadis _Troublesome_ itu." Naruto dan Sai yang baru datang berada di pihak Sasuke, Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Sudahlah, jadi dimana Temari- _chan?_ " Sakura langsung duduk di depan tv sambil mencari-cari channel tv yang menurut nya menarik.

"Aku disini" ucapku sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa minuman dan keripik kentang.

"Hei kenapa repot-repot?" Sakura langsung berdiri membantuku.

"Sudah seharusnya. Hinata dan Ino tidak ikut?" Aku pun mengambil tempat disamping Sakura, membiarkan para pria duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tidak, Hinata sedang pergi bersama keluarganya. Sedangkan Ino, kau tahu lah hubungannya dengan kucing." Aku pun menggangguk mengerti, ya Ino alergi bulu kucing.

"Jadi, dimana Sakura- _chan_ dan Sasuke- _kun_ ku?" Sakura pun mulai berjalan mengelilingi rumahku mencari ke setiap persinggahan favorit kucing dirumahku.

"Aku tidak menemukannya." Setelah berkeliling, tapi Sakura tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Lihatlah diruangan tempat aku pertama kali memelihara mereka." Aku pun mulai menyiapkan minum untuk pria didepan, "Aku akan mengantarkan minuman, jika kau sudah menemukannya menyusullah." Sakura mengangguk, kurasa Sakura akan mendapat kejutan.

"Jadi, pernikahanmu dengan Hinata kapan?" tanyaku.

"Aah, kira-kira dua bulan lagi." Naruto menjawab dengan cengingiran khas nya.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya pria bermata.

"Sedang mencari versi lain kalian, ada yang mau minum?" tanyaku sambil membagikan cangkir.

"Apakah kau ada ramen instan Temari _-chan_? Aku lapar sekali, tadi Teme buru-buru sekali mengajakku, sarapan saja tidak sempat." Naruto memegang perutnya, ya kelihatan dia lapar.

"Salahmu sendiri bangun lama." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Huh!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, oh imutnya.

"Aku hanya ada beberapa Sarden kucing dan roti bakar, aku belum berbelanja" jawabku.

"Aaaaah Sasuke- _kun_!" terdengar teriakan Sakura dari belakang.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Sasuke pun langsung berlari ke belakang di ikuti dengan kami.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Sasuke terperangah, Sakura menggendong sesuatu di dekapannya, sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka.

"Lihatlah, mereka memiliki kucing baru, dan dia sangat mirip denganmu Naruto!" ucap Sakura mengangkat kucing itu ke wajah Naruto.

"Eh-eh?" Naruto pun segera menerima kucing itu dari Sakura.

"Apa-apaan ini Temari _-chan_? Kenapa bisa ada versiku yang lain? Cukup mereka saja yang memiliki versi kucing, aku tidak terima! Beri aku penjelasan Shikamaru!" Naruto kelihatannya kesal. Ya cukup Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai saja yang memiliki versi lain dirumah ini dan aku tak akan menambahnya.

"Akan kujelaskan." Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Jadi?" Sasuke membelai kepala versi lain _nya_.

"Ya begitulah, Shikamaru akan mengantarnya besok pagi ke toko Kiba." aku melihat kucing itu terus saja mendekat ke arah Naruto, Naruto sendiri dengan susah payah untuk menjauh.

"Kau tidak berminat memeliharanya Sasuke? Kulihat Sakura- _chan_ sangat menyukai nya." tanya Sai dengan polosnya.

"Anjing-anjing Sakura tidak akan mengizinkan." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hei tuan, anjingku anjingmu juga bukan?" Sakura memberikan _death glear_ ajaran Sasuke kepada pemiliknya.

"Kalian tidak berminat memeliharanya?" tanya Sakura menatap kucing itu.

"Ya." Shikamaru menjawab, "Lagi pula akan ada pengeluaran tambahan untuk makanan dan perawatan dokter. " Kami pun menyimpulkan tiga kucing cukup.

"Kau harus melepaskannya dariku." kami pun tertawa dan aku mengambil kucing itu dari Naruto dan kudekap erat.

 **.**

 **Selalu Ada Ruang**

 **.**

Hari Senin pagi, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pada si anak kucing dan pergi bekerja. Sambil menyetir, aku memikirkan bahwa aku tidak akan melihat lagi wajah mungil dengan mata besar seperti batu safir itu. Aku mulai menangis. "Hentikan itu!" kumarahi diriku dengan suara keras.

"Kau tidak mungkin mengambil dan mengadopsi semua kucing yang kau temui!" Namun, tetap saja, aku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa berat dihatiku.

Sepanjang pagi itu, aku merasa resah dan sulit. Sulit berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan. Aku merasa ingin menelpon Shikamaru dan memintanya membatalkan rencana mengantar si kucing ke toko Kiba. Tetapi, setiap kali aku menekan nomor Shikamaru, argumen-argumen tadi malam menghentikanku.

Malam itu, aku sampai dirumah, dan si kucing sudah tidak ada –Ia sudah aman dibalik kurungan di toko hewan peliharaan Kiba, Kata Shikamaru. Aku merasa bagaikan pengkhianat.

"Ia mempercayai kita." kataku muram, "Dan sekarang ia duduk sendirian didalam kurungan. Ia pasti ketakutan. Entahlah apakah ada yang mau mengadopsinya, atau berapa lama lagi?" Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Ia tetap memelukku, Shikamaru tak seperti biasanya.

Keesokan paginya, suasana hatiku tidak juga membaik. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain kucing itu. Menjelang sore, aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku menelepon kerumah dan berkata pada Shikamaru "Jemputlah kucing itu. Satu kucing tidak akan berpengaruh pada kesibukan kita."

"Tidak perlu." jawab Shikamaru, aku menyerngit mendengarnya.

"Ia ada dipangkuanku. Aku tidak tahan, jadi aku kembali ke toko dan mengambilnya pagi ini. Kau tau? Akamaru sudah akrab dengannya, sehingga itu menjadi suatu hal yang sangat _Troublesome._ " Shikamaru memberikan donasi untuk toko itu, sumbangan untuk kucing dan anjing liar lain disana. Berterima kasih lah padanya dan memberitahu bahwa kami sudah memutuskan untuk memeliharanya.

"Aku tidak terkejut." hanya itu kata Kiba.

"Kita gila" kataku.

"Memang." jawabnya, tertawa.

 **.**

 **Selalu Ada Ruang**

 **.**

Naruto sekarang adalah bagian dari keluarga bahagia kami. –begitu aku menamainya.

Ya, ada periode penyesuaian, baik bagi para kucing maupun manusia. Sasuke kami masih mengingatkan Naruto, dengan sesekali menepuk kepalanya, bahwa ia adalah bos diantara mereka dan punya hak penuh atas tempat tidur kucing yang baru.

Sai, meski berhati-hati awalnya, kini senang punya teman bermain baru untuk saling berkejaran di halaman.

Sakura, kucing tua lainnya, menjadi semacam ibu angkat, dan memberikan si anak kucing jilatan-jilatan sayang. Mereka sering tidur bersama, dengan kaki depan Sakura memeluk Naruto.

Rutinitasku pun menyesuaikan dengan sendirinya, atau mungkin akulah yang menyesuaikan diri. Para kucing kini punya jadwal makan masing-masing, jadi aku tidak pernah memberi makan lebih dari dua kucing dalam waktu bersamaan didapur mungil kami. Mereka juga tampaknya mengerti peraturan bahwa tempat tidur tidak boleh ditiduri oleh dua kucing secara bersamaan, jadi mereka memiliki giliran sendiri.

Naruto punya kebiasaan sendiri dimalam hari. Ia berlari ke pangkuan Shikamaru, lalu pangkuanku, untuk menggosokkan hidungnya pada hidung kami, tanda kasih sayangnya.

Setiap kehidupan baru membawa pelajaran baru –atau pengingat- mengenai hal yang telah terlupakan dimasa lalu. Dalam hal ini, aku diingatkan bahwa ' _Meski pikiran kita mengatakan_ ** _tidak mungkin_** _, tetapi hati akan selalu bisa menemukan ruang baru –Roberta Lockwood_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic oneshoot pertamaku XD . Aku pilih main pairnya ShikaTema, tapi kayaknya lebih dominan ke Temari ya?XD Aah yaudah deh nih aku kasih sedikit penjelasan. Maap kalau banyak typo dan bahasa nya gak jelas. Aku malas meriksa nya XD *bugbug*

Kucing-kucing Temari itu memiliki kemiripan dengan teman-temannya misalnya Sasuke yang menguasai segalanya, Sakura yang penyayang, dan aku gatau apa miripnya dengan Sai ya tapi tetap aku buat :v dan yang terakhir si kucing baru ini mirip bgt dengan Naruto cepet menyesuaikan diri dan susah di lupain. Makanya diberi nama sama dengan mereka.

Itu semua adalah celotehan saya satu setengah tahun lalu, tepatnya [ _3 Juli 2015_ ]

Saya berfikir untuk re-publish ceritanya ini, enggak tahu kenapa tapi pengen aja. Terima kasih untuk **Hyelaflaf, Animea Lover Ya-ha, endo wewe dan Yusviracchi**. Kalian adalah empat reviewer pertama di fiction ini sebelumnya. Fanfic ini pernah dua kali saya re-publish dan kalian senantiasa kasih kritik yang membangun sebagai readers dari #TeamShikaTema. Entah kalian akan membaca re-publish fic ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas saya akan selalu mengingat dan berterima kasih


End file.
